The True Feeling
by always-a-hp-girl
Summary: Possible smut. OOC for Draco, for the most part.


There she was, pulling her bushy hair away from her face. Hermione Granger was reading instructions out of her potions book. She heard someone call out to her nearby.

"Granger! What is wrong with that maine you call hair?" Draco Malfoy yelled from across the room, getting laughs from all the Slytherin's and a few gryffindors.

Hermione just ignored the comment. She couldn't let Malfoy get to her. Instead she just turned the page of her potions book, paying attention to what she was brewing.

"Granger! 20 points from Gryffindor. Your potion is all wrong!" Snape sneered. Hermione was in shock. This had never happened before.

"Great job Muddy! your potion is screwed up!" Draco smirked again. This time only the slytherins laughed

Hermione had tears in her eyes - not because of Draco's comment. She couldn't care less. But she promised herself she would be the best she could be academically, she just couldn't fail.

"Awh how touching. The mudblood is crying!" Draco laughed. Hermione blinked back furious tears.

"Enough Draco, 10 points from Slytherin." Snape said lazily.

"Yes Professor." Draco sighed going back to his potion.

As soon as the bell rang, Hermione was the first to gather all her things and leave the classroom. Draco smirked to himself as he followed Hermione out of the classroom into a deserted corridor.

Oh no. Hermione thought to herself. She rounded on Draco. "What now?" Draco didnt say anything just pushed Hermione up against the wall, his face inches away from hers. "What would happen if i kissed you right now?" Draco whispered.

Hermione was shocked. She had no idea how to react. She pushed him off and ran away, not looking back.

"Hermione!" He called for her but it was too late.

What the hell had just happened? She couldn't think straight that day. Worst of all, she couldn't tell Harry or Ron. Draco mentally punched himself, why didnt he just kiss her? He was such an idiot. She saw him the next day in potions. They locked eyes for a second, but she broke eye contact. She hadn't been able to get him off her mind in the last 48 hours. She hoped this wasn't obvious. Draco hasnt been able to keep the bushy haired mudblood out of his head. she has been avoiding his gazes. He was going to make is move once class was over.

The bell rung. Hermione was in a rush to leave once again, but she felt someone pull at her arm.

"Hermione wait. Please. Just listen." Draco said pulling her into an alcove.

"What Malfoy?" She growled. He kissed her tenderly. pushing her lightly against the wall. She kissed him back. But once it was over, she slapped him

"What was that for?" He asked rubbing the spot where she slapped him.

"How. dare. you."

"What are you talking about, it seemed like you liked it." Draco asked suddenly confused.

Hermione wasn't listening "You treat me horribly for WEEKS - years even, and all of a sudden...you KISS me?!"

'I'm Sorry. I haven't said anything nasty to you in 2 days, if that counts." he pointed out, stepping closer to her, putting his hands on her hips.

She slapped them off. "Two days...after knowing me for HOW many years?"

"5 years. But Hermione, listen to me, its hard. To be in this situation, liking, HELL, loving you and being the son of Lucius Malfoy. I am sorry, i just, I wanted to let you know how i felt about you." Draco whispered putting his hands back on her hips. She was shocked. Never, in five years, did she think that MALFOY - Draco Malfoy could ever "love" her.

"Please, give me a chance. I am begging you, Hermione, Please." he whispered in her ear, wrapping his arms around her tiny waist. She looked him the eyes.

"All right." she agreed.

He smiled a genuine smile, then leaned in to kiss her again…and she kissed him back. He lightly bit down on her lip asking for entrance, and put one of his hands in her hair. She was surprised, but let him. He explored her mouth with his tongue and pushed her up against the wall more. She didn't know why, but she was enjoying this. He pulled away for much needed air. "Did that tell you anything?" he asked once he caught his breath.

She smiled. He returned her smile and put his forehead against hers. "Good." he said kissing her lightly.


End file.
